


Glad you're okay

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst what are you doing, F/F, NSFW, Smut, set after the ship battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: WARNING: NSFW content!!Garnet helps Pearl relieve herself after the big fight with a passionate love making~





	

After worriedly looking at Connie (who was desperately trying to find Steven), Pearl was quickly pulled aside from the door. She clumsily but softly crashed into a firm figure, blushing when she realised it was her leader.   
"Oh, hello Garnet," the pale gem chuckled nervously, looking over the fusion's new form with interest. "What a pleasant surprise."  
"I wanted to check on you." Always leave Garnet to go straight to the point... But Pearl still thought it was sweet.   
"I'm fine," she replied confidently, giving Garnet a genuine look. "I'm only a little shaken up, but that's mainly because I think about the worst case scenarios that could've happened..."  
She rubbed her arm and her fingers brushed over Garnet's, leaving the pale gem slightly blushing when she realised  her leader was still holding her limb.   
"I could help you take your mind off those things, if you'd like," the taller and much thicker gem suggested, her strong but soft, calloused hand gliding down Pearl's arm, reaching her bony fingers. She intertwined their digits together, making the thin gem's blush spread heavily over her cheeks and pointy nose.   
"That would be nice..." She whispered, leaning closer to Garnet and looking at her visors, hoping to meet her gorgeous multi-coloured eyes. A small, toothy grin appeared on Garnet's plump lips as she began to walk both of them to the couch, making sure the coast was clear before doing so.  
Pearl was pressed against the soft bottom cushions gently, her laying down with Garnet hovering over her and both their hands now laced together. The pale gem let the other take control, her visors now gone, and three eyes stared into two.   
"You're beautiful..." Garnet whispered as she leaned closer to Pearl's face, their lips only inches away. The submissive woman's baby blue eyes were lidded but she didn't break their gaze. "You did very well last night." By then their lips were lightly pressed against each other, their hot breaths wafting over both their faces. "My Pearl..."   
They kissed tenderly, each time their lips making contact a quiet smacking noise would echo around their small space. Pearl let out a small sigh when Garnet held both her thin hands with only one of her own, using the other to caress her thin waist.   
Her eyes closed so her senses could focus on Garnet's touch, lightly panting against her full lips. "You're wonderful..." She whispered breathlessly as the other's long fingers danced down to her thin thigh, eliciting a moan from the frail gem.  
Garnet hummed and parted away from Pearl's slight kiss swollen lips, planting gentle butterfly kisses down her long, milky white neck. The fusion adored how sensitive and soft Pearl was, and her partner knew and enjoyed it.   
Removing her hand from the other's thigh, Garnet pulled Pearl's thin collar down so she could place deeper kisses down to her collar bones. Pearl's soft moans were music to the fusion's ears, each note going high when she sucked and went louder when she nipped at her precious skin.   
"Oh Garnet~" she gasped quietly when she found a sensitive spot, goosebumps beginning to appear, even under her clothing. Her head craned back when her lover attacked her spot with bites, licks and sucks, obviously leaving a large love mark.   
Pearl's legs wrapped around Garnet's thick waist when their bodies pressed fully against each other, her hands escaping from her leader's grip and burying in her thick curls.  
Taking this to her advantage, the fusion let her hands glide over Pearl's chest, squeezing her small breasts over the light blue fabric. Her smaller lover whined slightly and phased her top layers of clothing off with a glow.   
Bunching her small lumps of flesh together and letting go to watch them bounce slightly apart, she buried her nose in between to inhale her sweet scent. She hummed loudly against her pale lover's skin, her tongue and lips hungrily lapping at her highly sensitive skin.   
"Oh stars Garnet - stop teasing me already!" Pearl demanded breathlessly, moving her pelvis against the curvy gem's stomach, gasping at the slight friction. But Garnet decided to do as she was told.  
The tall, strong gem pushed her up on the couch so she could hold her thighs, looking over the yellow fabric over them.  
"D-do you want me to phase those off?" Pearl asked, Garnet nodding no in response.   
"I want to try something." She spread her thighs, still holding them, and leaned in to a slight wet patch. The fusion's mouth claimed her most precious part, moving her tongue against the fabric and going over what she knew was her petals. While doing so, she locked eyes with Pearl's baby blue orbs, which were full of lust.   
She sharply moved her tongue forward to apply pressure to the other's clit, repeatedly stroking as Pearl moaned and gasped, her sounds being so very precious to her leader.   
Garnet felt her lover's thin legs wrap around her head as her tongue moved it's magic, her body trembling from her desired touch. Gripping onto her thighs tighter, she moved faster, adding in an occasional suck against her sensitive prize.   
"P-please..." Pearl managed to choke out, afterwards sharply moaning. "Let me..."   
Garnet parted as to say her permission, Pearl then shapeshifting her short tights away and exposing her swollen cunt to the hungry gem. She went back to work, stuffing her plump lips in between Pearl's sweet, fleshy petals, caressing her wet slit with her hot muscle.   
Moan after moan, with each flick, and with each bit of pressure applied to her, Pearl knew she was so very close. She leaned up to claim Garnet's curls in her fingers once again, bringing her so much closer.   
With a grunt of satisfaction, Garnet harshly nipped at Pearl's sensitive lump, earning a high pitched cry and a big jerk. Back arching from Garnet's touch, throwing her head back and violently grinding against her leader's hot mouth, she came hard.   
Garnet downed her load happily and parted once Pearl's legs weakly freed themselves from her head. Her thin lover panted violently, still getting over her high.   
With a chuckle, Garnet leaned over to Pearl's flushed face and kissed her sweetly, earning one back. They both smiled and gazed at each other lovingly, gently holding each other's faces.  
But their moment was ruined once they heard a very familiar voice.   
"Are you done...?" The voice asked from behind the kitchen counter, startling the two older gems.  
Amethyst, they both thought.  
Pearl blushed and phased on her clothes, Garnet phasing on her shades afterwards. "Yes," Garnet replied, sitting up so Pearl could do the same. The pale gem sighed and looked away, obviously embarrassed. 

"Don't get me wrong guys. That was hot."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, on wattpad.   
> I hope you're old enough to have read this, kiddo ;0


End file.
